McDonaldland Blu-ray And Dvd
Background: McDonaldland Blu-ray and DVD is a home entertainment company that was established in 2009 as a joint venture between McDonaldland Inc. (formerly McDonaldland Limited Home Video) and Argosy Media to release McDonaldland Pictures movies on Blu-ray and DVD. It was a huge success, but in 2012, Argosy Media sold their shares to McDonaldland. 1st Logo (2009–2016) Nicknames: "Grimace and the McDonaldland Sign", "McDonaldland Blu-ray and DVD", "How Dare You Eat That Sign, Grimace?", "Someone get a new McDonaldland sign!", "The sign isn't a Milkshake!". "My Sesame Street Home Video Ripoff", "Don't You Dare Eat that McDonaldland Sign!", "No, It is Not a Milkshake!", "Grimace Eating a Sign" Logo: Against a white BG, we see the familiar red and yellow McDonaldland sign come up from the bottom of the screen, but elongated at the bottom to make room for the words "Blu-ray & DVD" (also in Black). An animated version of Grimace is behind the logo (but only his head and arms are shown). He looks back and forth, and then takes a bite out of the top left side of the sign and chews it noisily and messily! He then licks his finger, and he then he smiles. As the logo fades out, Grimace says "Delicious!". Variant: There was a shortened version of the logo used in its later years - this one simply begins with Grimace eating the sign. On The Best of Ronald McDonald, Grimace says nothing. On UK releases, the Argosy Media logo fades to this logo. Billy Mays: the Movie, uses a variant with the Hamburglar in place of Grimace. A byline underneath the logo says "A McDonald's Company" and also has a McDonalds URL under that, and then shoots of the top left side of the sign and falls down. As the logo fades out, Hamburglar Saying "OW!". FX/SFX: Grimace's animations. Music/Sounds: Grimace munching on the sign with the I'm Lovin It jingle and Grimace saying "Delicious!". Music/Sounds Variant: Billy Mays: the Movie uses the Harlech Television "Waterfall" theme with this logo, and Hamburglar shoots the sign with laser beam gun, Hamburglar Saying OW! Availability: Seen on New McDonaldland videos under the "McDonaldland Blu-ray and DVD" label from the period distributed by Argosy Media (there were 30 in all). These Blu-ray and DVD's packaging is colored green, so they're very easy to spot. Though the last official video in the Movie was Billy Mays: The movie in 2015, Argosy Media released two more new videos in 2016 with this: Best of Grimace and Ronald's Sing-Along Songs!. Scare Factor: None to minimal, mainly to those who don't like Grimace, but this is really funny to see. 2nd Logo (2016–2019) Nickname: "The Characters Work for Job" "Another Sesame Street Logo Ripoff", "The Modified McDonaldland Sign", "Ronald and Friends" Logo: Against a sky background, we see a close-up of the McDonaldland sign. The camera zooms out, and we see Ronald, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, Mayor McCheese, Officer Big Mac, and Aaron the Cat building something. Everyone except Ronald (who is standing on a ladder) walks away, then Ronald raises some Red wood, which stretches out to read "HOME ENTERTAINMENT". Ronald smiles and giggles at the end. FX/SFX: The characters building "Home Entertainment", Ronald revealing "Home Entertainment". Cheesy Factor: Off the Charts!!!! Variants: In 2017, the "Argosy Media presents" was removed from the top of the sign, leaving the top of the sign blank. On the 2019 reprint DVD of Ronald-A-Rama, "McDonald's Presents" was added to the top, replacing "Argosy Media presents" Starting in 2017, more characters are added building something: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Nazz, Kevin, Jonny 2x4 and Plank from Ed, Edd n Eddy Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene H. Krabs and Plankton from Spongebob Squarepants Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Utonium (In their 1998 appearance) from The Powerpuff Girls Fat Albert, Dumb Donald, Bucky, Mushmouth, Russel, Weird Harold, Bill and Rudy from Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids Danger Mouse and Penfold (In their 1981 appearance) from Danger Mouse Music/Sounds: The A-Team theme, and we hear Aaron the Cat giggling, Birdie saying "I'm so excited!", Grimace saying "Hey that looks Good!", and finally after "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" is shown, Ronald saying "McDonaldland Home Entertainment!". Starting in 2017, we hear Ed Laughing while Sarah yelling "CUT IT OUT BIGHEAD!!!", Jimmy yelps "Ow!" when he is crowded, Spongebob laughing, Patrick laughing, Plankton screaming "Ouch!" after when he's knocked down, some flighting sounds for the Powerpuff Girls when they and others are building, Kevin shouting "Knock it off Dorks!", Eddy saying "This is so good!", Fat Albert saying his trademark "Hey Hey Hey!", Jonny saying "Plank, were almost finished project." and Eugene H. Krabs saying "Money for every builder!". Availability: On Argosy DVDs (and some early Blu-rays) of McDonaldland TV specials, such as Ronald-A-Rama. However in the UK, it was seen on a few mid-2010s DVD releases from Argosy Media Home Entertainment. Scare Factor: None; it's Funny to most people, especially McDonald's commercial fans.Category:Uncategorized